Small Stories
by It'salreadycreeping
Summary: A collection of short oneshots revolving around the Avatar world and its people. 'Sokka Complaining': Exactly what it says on the package!
1. One: The Girl Who Dreamed White

I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Aang.

* * *

**The Girl Who Dreamed**** White**

Every night, the little girl's mother would sit on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair.

Every night, when the rest of the palace was quiet, she would say, "Sleep well, my darling." And the child would gaze up at her with bright eyes and a shadow clinging to the side of her face, and she'd breathe in, deeply, to smell the light sweet scent of her mother's skin.

She felt peaceful then, filled with a small quiet calm that was like a balm on her hot skin.

But then her mother would leave with a last fleeting kiss on her forehead, and the door would close, and the girl wasn't safe anymore.

Because that was when the darkness came. It wrapped tight around her so that she couldn't breathe, and it ripped at her with cold sharp claws. It was terrifying, but silent, and the girl couldn't scream for her mother like she wanted to –

It was horrible.

But not nearly as bad as the dreams.

Because the dreams did not stop. Every night, the girl would slip in and out of feverish consciousness so that waking and sleep ran together like a ribbon of silk – and she would dream of the most terrible things.

She would dream of a voice that was as cold and flat as a skipping stone.

Of a cruelty that rivaled the shadows in her room.

Of a ruthless thirst for power.

Of a heart so black it was like ink.

And most of all, she'd dream of fire.

It engulfed her and choked her, burnt her in places inside that were too private to think of. The pain shot straight through her, a thousand arrows.

_White_ pain. _White_ fire.

And the girl was afraid, because she knew that sooner or later…

She'd dream of a scared little girl.

* * *

A/N: This is Azula, in case you didn't know. It's something about how she knows one day she's going to be evil, and she's scared about it, but can't stop it – or something 00;;

I love writing like this, without worrying about pace/characterization/voice/all that shizzle. It just comes, and it's great :3

This may/may not turn into a series of the things I write which don't stand alone. Not all of them will be like this; my writing is erratic at best, so tell me what you think, please!

Take care!


	2. Two: Anything

I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Aang.

* * *

**Anything**

You're so perfect.

I love you already.

You're beautiful – did you know that? Part of your father, part of myself.

And I love you.

Your skin is the colour of pearls. Your ears are like tiny shells. Your mouth, when you yawn, is just a little hole.

Your hands, they're stronger than I'd expect. You grip my finger, and look up at me, and I know you love me back.

Your eyes are very bright. What are you thinking?

I wonder…

Do you know how much I love you? Do you know that I would do anything for you? Do you know that my heart is breaking just seeing your tiny chest flutter with each heartbeat?

I love you so much. I don't know how else to say it. All I want to do is look after you – all I want to do is watch you, and touch you, and be with you for every single second left of my life.

This feeling is so strong. I wasn't prepared.

My Zuko, I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading****! Please tell me what you think, along with any criticism you might have. It would make me happy :D**


	3. Three: Sokka Complaining

I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Aang. If I did, I'd be too busy to write this.

**Sokka Complaining**

Hey – you know what?

Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway:

Some people can be stupid.

Now when I say stupid, I mean _stupid. _Not just your average, I-don't-get-it type of stupid – oh, no. What I'm talking about here is the kind of foolish, misguided optimism that gets you into every kind of trouble.

Take my sister, for example. After all, she is a perfect example to use; she's pretty, outgoing, sweet (most of the time), and – intellectually speaking – relatively smart (let's be kind and not judge her by my standards, okay?). So how does she manage to get into sticky situations everywhere she goes?

I'll tell you how: Optimism. That's right. _Optimism._

"Hey, Sokka, I'm gonna steal myself an expensive waterbending scroll that Aang's just drawn attention to, okay? Oh, don't be silly, it'll turn out fine! Why? Well – well, because it _will_!"

…And then we go and get captured by pirates. Big surprise.

"Hey, Sokka, let's go into that big, creepy, cursed cave! What? Oh, don't be silly – what could possibly go wrong?"

…And then, what a surprise, we get trapped there with several large unfriendly creatures and – worse – a group of_ nomads _who come complete with their own _musical backings._

"Hey, Sokka, I've got the best idea! I'm just gonna go smash that iceberg! Ha, ha, very funny, Sokka – it's just a load of ice with a creepy glowy-eyed kid inside! What's so bad about that? I mean, it's not like any angry, flame-toting, ponytail-bearing princes are gonna chase after us because of it!"

…Are we seeing a pattern here?

Now, I'm not saying Katara's a Bad Person – because she's not. She's all right, actually, as far as a sister can actually be 'all right'. She looks after me – if I do my bit once in a while, she'll even wash my socks. But my spirits, she is _so very optimistic. _I mean, it's almost nauseating; how can you carry on thinking that everything will always be fine when 1) The word's in mortal peril and 2) _It never is._

It's even worse now she's got Aang to back her up. He agrees with everything she says, no question, which is absolutely not fair because it throws the whole idea of 'group voting' off-kilter completely – because _apparently, _Momo doesn't count.

Oh, and another thing – I always get the blame.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading some very incoherent nonsense!**

**I love to write Sokka, he's hilarious. Especially when he's complaining.**

**This kind of falls off a cliff at the end, but I needed to stop myself from rambling on too much.**

**Take care!**


End file.
